petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Themoviebrosyout/Top 5 Games On Petit Computer Wiki (In my point of veiw.)
Welcome! I am a blogger at the moment on Petit Computer Wiki until i get to know how to make games better. Today i have a blog to say the top 5 games i enjoyed most! I will put full credit to the person who made the games and what was great about the game and what is wrong with the game of corse. Lets beggin shall we! Top Game Number 5:Magaman 2 '''by Discostew The game has great graphics and great gameplay! It has 3 hole levels of great killing and surviving and solving. The shooting and the bad robot villians are a great work! The hole game has a great way of keepin a player entertained! Though there is some downsides. Like after you win the game the game has not as much fun as it does. Another thing is that the levels are extremly hard wich can lose the crowds attension. If i can sujest to make sure to make the level not to hard and make a timerun or somthing to keep a player playing. Other then that this game is great i highly sujest you to download this game! ''Top Game Number 4:Tristones by Randommouscrap98'' In this game the game is let me just say this. PERFECT! It has everything a great game creator needs wich is what i will point out. First thing this creator did was made a way of leveling up and buying items reasion being is becuse a person has somthing els to do besides just kill! Second thing this creator did was make it a LONG GAME no 1 likes a short game i mean no 1 does. Wich is what made this game in my top 5. Last thing this creator did was the most important thing of all. IS MAKE THE GAME FUN the game has a way fun consept of exploring and gettin money and unlocking items by buying them. So if you want a great game closest to minecraft this game is your thing to download! ''Top Game Number 3:SURVIVE by SmokedSausage'' Now this game may not be complete but earns a great place in my top 5 games for a couple of reasions. Now this game has a great idea on fun. This project may become 1 of the most inpresive games ive seen ever made on petit computer! Now there is some downsides wich will need to be worked on though. As for 1 the glitches are very buggy but they most likly can be fixxed soon anyway. The not having any instrucsions on how to do anything is very crudy becuse a player wont be able to play the game if they dont know what to do anything with the game. 1 thing i would sujest is to add more stuff such as axes to gather wood from trees and bushes to get berries from insted of trees but other then that the consept and the idea is great and look forward to it bein a finished project! ''Top Game Number 2:Attack On Titan Tribute Game by TwinArmageddonz'' This game as i know has the most impressive combat ive seen on petit computer so far! The actsion is truly actsion its not like a normal RPG as much as its a full on actsion killing survival game! The way the art was is great for comfort with the game and the colors were well chosen. Another thing i mite add was it was very fun and thats the most important part in games is the FUN and this game has plenty of it. 1 thing i didnt like though was the crawler titans they were to fast and didnt give ya enough time to react or move. Though other then that this game is defiently a game you want to download if you lookin for a full on actsion killing game! ''Top Game Number 1:Smashville-Melee 'by Hiworldprg This game has the most awsome most fun i have EVER had on a petit computer game and i will give a few good points why its number 1 on this months list. This game has the most actsion aswell this game has alot put into it. For 1 the consept is just like Super Smash Bros Melee man dont you miss those days of game making. Anyway it also has a confortable graphic picture and a well desined main menu! This game has up to 3 diffrent character and many intresting levels. What also i find great is this person added difficulting to his game wich gives players full controle on there game experience. Wich is also another well known way of making a player have fun! The characters also have 2 main moves wich is awsome and this game has so much thought put into it and work its a great game to play. Its just like a real game too wich is another good touch i might add too! I honestly sujest everyone to download it if you enjoy Super Smash Bros Melee type of games! 'Thank you all for reading my blog for this top 5 games of the month this month and if you have a game that you want me to check out for me to maybe put on the top 5 next month let me know in the comments! This is just gonna be a monthly thing i will be doin for awile i hope you guys enjoy! ' Category:Blog posts